


Gryffindor Colors

by inkspottedandbrokenhearted



Series: Klance Month HP AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HP AU, Harry Potter AU, I suck at tags, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, Sequel, Smut, Voltron, hogward - Freeform, i could say that about most things i write though, keith - Freeform, klance, klance fluff, klance harry potter au, klance hp au, lance - Freeform, nsfw klance, this is way longer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspottedandbrokenhearted/pseuds/inkspottedandbrokenhearted
Summary: The whole school had this impression of him as the cool, aloof, untouchable chosen one, but that wasn’t him. He probably appeared that way because nobody bothered to get to know him, really. In reality, he was quiet, snarky and very, very lame. And totally lovestruck. Only a few people ever saw that side of him and that made him nervous. But Hunk was looking at him kindly, with no judgement and a slight smile and it allowed Keith to release the breath he was holding.“Keith,” Hunk reached his second hand under the Hippogriff’s neck and gripped Keith’s upper arm gently. “Lance would love to wear it.”“He’s never even mentioned it again,” Keith replied quietly.“Then how do I know about it?” Hunk asked, raising his eyebrows.Keith paused. That was a good point.Hecertainly had never told Hunk about asking Lance to wear his jersey, so the only way Hunk could know is ifLancehad brought it up. The thought of Lance gushing to his friends about the opportunity to wear Keith’s jersey made a warmth creep across his cheeks. He tried to fight the small smile that wanted to control his lips, even though he knew it didn’t matter. Hunk squeezed his arm gently.





	Gryffindor Colors

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also for Klance month. I'm cheating hard and writing 3 HP AU fics for Klance Month. The first week was HP Week, for which I wrote 'The Truth of the Matter' (The prequel to this fic). This week is film week, for which I am offering this fic. Next week is book week, for which I will be offering a sequel to this fic! Harry Potter is a book and movie series too, okay!?
> 
> This was also not supposed to be as long as it is, but that never ends up going right for me so *shrugs*. I will warn you that this is absolutely NSFW and there is an explicit smut near the end of the fic, so just know that going in. You can skip over it without missing any of the plot, really. And the rest of the fic is mostly just silly fluff.
> 
> Somehow this fic ended up being like 40% Keith just being sentimental about his friends. But I mean, the boy just deserves to be loved.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for sticking with me!

“Is it hot out today or is it just you, Kogane?”

 

Keith looked up to see his boyfriend walking across the courtyard, robes open and billowing behind him. Keith was situated comfortably on the side of the fountain, leaning back on his hands, Hunk next to him. 

 

He smiled, trailing Lance’s movements with his eyes. It was honestly a blessing that Lance had been sorted into Ravenclaw because it meant that he had to wear blue every single day. Which meant that every single day Keith got to marvel at his beautiful eyes and how they stood out against his tan skin and dark hair. Even from across the courtyard, he could clearly see the sparkling blue of Lance’s eyes. “You’re looking exceptionally good today, Mcclain.”

 

“Your ass is looking exceptionally good every day,” Lance replied with a finger gun, his grin wide. Keith rolled his eyes. “Hey now, I saw you at practice earlier.”

 

Keith had decided to switch quidditch practice to early in the morning, when everyone would be at full energy. At first the team hadn’t been fond of the idea because it meant losing more sleep but eventually everyone had warmed up to it. Plus, Professor Kolivan had come to him later saying that scores had gone up since he had switched the practice time. Everyone was now more awake and attentive in class, improving their performances.

 

“Checking me out in my uniform again, are you?” He asked, sitting up straighter so he could level Lance with a bemused look.

 

“Am I ever not?” Lance was directly in front of him now, Pidge trailing behind him and looking exasperated.

 

Since Lance had realized that Keith liked him back and they had started dating, he had gone all out with the flirting. Now that he knew for a fact that it was welcomed, he couldn’t stop. Keith loved it, though. It either amused him or flustered him, depending on how enthusiastic Lance was about it, but he enjoyed both. “Like what you see?”

 

Lance ran a hand through his hair. “I’d like to see even more.” He winked.

 

“Okay, okay, I’d like to keep my breakfast down,” Pidge interjected, coming to a stop next to Lance, but she was smiling. 

 

Since they had started dating, Keith had been sort of enveloped into Lance’s crew and Pidge and Hunk had welcomed him with open arms. Even though Keith was “the golden boy” and the quidditch captain, he didn’t have too many people he was close to in his own house. Too many people put him on some sort of pedestal, treating him as if he were some sort of icon instead of just a normal boy trying to learn some magic. It made it hard to get close to anyone when they all treated him like an idol.

 

“Isn’t your next class inside?” Hunk asked from his spot next to Keith. “Transfigurations, right?”

 

Transfigurations was an interesting class. Professor Kolivan taught it in a bit of an… unconventional way. But everything about Professor Kolivan was unconventional, starting with the fact that he wouldn’t tell any of the students his last name. Unlike every other professor in the entirety of Hogwarts, he refused to be called by anything other than his first name. He never said why, but it was collectively agreed upon that it was his attempt to be ‘hip’ or ‘cool’ and relate to the students better. This philosophy was the basis of his teaching style, too, meaning that there was never a dull day in his class.

 

Pidge sighed dramatically. “It is, and we’re running out of time to get there, but  _ loverboy Lance _ here saw Keith and had to come out.”

 

Lance shoved her playfully. “I wanted some  _ fresh air _ ,” he replied with a smile. “The air is just, you know, the freshest right where Keith is.”

 

Hunk couldn’t stifle a chuckle and even Keith smiled a little to himself. He stood up from his spot on the edge of the fountain and leaned towards Lance, “You can just admit you missed me,” he teased.

 

Lance forced his face into an exaggerated frown, “Never,” He whispered in response.

 

The groups of students around them had begun moving and thinning out, presumably all heading to their classes. Keith knew it was getting time for them get going, too, but he had also missed his boyfriend. Being in different houses made it hard. They only shared potions and it was too far into the year for them to switch partners, so they barely even got to interact there. Luckily they sat by each other in the Great Hall and Keith could easily just turn around in his spot and join their conversation. Though, soon he suspected he would be sitting at the Ravenclaw table all together.

 

“Well,” He closed the distance between him and Lance, slipping around around Lance’s waist. “Time to start missing me again.” Lance frowned but leaned into the hug, settling his head on Keith’s shoulder. Quietly, Keith reassured him, “We’ll study tonight in the library, okay?”

 

He could feel Lance nod before pulling away. Lance turned to leave with Pidge but Keith caught his robes and spun him back around for a kiss. They hadn’t been too forward with the affection since they got together, but Keith didn’t care. Lance’s smile as he and Pidge left was a little wistful and Keith loved it.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

 

Care of Magical Creatures was one of Keith’s favorite classes. He loved being outside and being around all the creatures. He shared the class with Hunk, which he loved now that they were friends. Before that, however, he had never been forced to interact with the other students, which was nice. It was usually a nice hour, outside, just spending some time on his own. 

 

Today was a beautiful day. The air was crisp as it was just turning to autumn and the sun was shining against blue skies. This was Keith’s favorite time of year. The breeze was just barely nipping at the skin of his face, making him feel awake, alive and full of energy. These were the kinds of days that made him want to be outside the entire day. He wanted to study on the grounds, next to the lake, soaking up the perfect weather. It was the perfect weather for Care of Magical Creatures and Keith just felt exceptionally at ease as he and Hunk approached their creature.

 

“So,” Hunk nudged his shoulder, glancing sideways at him. “The first quidditch game of the season is tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah?” Keith looked at him curiously. “I know?”

 

The Hippogriff they were working with nudged its beak into Keith’s cheek. He raised a hand up to stroke its face gently as they waited together for Hunk to respond. Hunk had one hand on the Hippogriff’s neck as he seemed to think of what to say. 

 

Finally, he sighed, seeming to resign himself to just being direct. “Are you going to give Lance your jersey?”

 

Keith hadn’t been expecting this question from Hunk. And the truth was, he didn’t know. It had been his idea and Lance  _ had _ agreed to wear the jersey, but that was a few weeks ago, in the heat of the moment. That was back when things were new and special. Not that it wouldn’t be special for Lance to wear his jersey--quite the opposite. Keith would absolutely  _ love _ for Lance to wear his jersey. It would further his feeling of being the luckiest guy in the universe. But he didn’t want to force it on Lance. And since Lance hadn’t brought it up again, he assumed that Lance was not actually interested in wearing it and had only said yes because things were so new.

 

“I’m not sure,” Keith replied after a moment, not meeting Hunk’s eyes.

 

“ _ What? _ Why not?” Hunk ducked his head to try and look at Keith.

 

“I just don’t know if we’re…  _ there _ yet.” Keith hated the way his voice sounded weak.

 

The whole school had this impression of him as the cool, aloof, untouchable chosen one, but that wasn’t him. He probably appeared that way because nobody bothered to get to know him, really. In reality, he was quiet, snarky and very, very lame. And totally lovestruck. Only a few people ever saw that side of him and that made him nervous. But Hunk was looking at him kindly, with no judgement and a slight smile and it allowed Keith to release the breath he was holding.

 

“Keith,” Hunk reached his second hand under the Hippogriff’s neck and gripped Keith’s upper arm gently. “Lance would love to wear it.”

 

“He’s never even mentioned it again,” Keith replied quietly.

 

“Then how do I know about it?” Hunk asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Keith paused. That was a good point.  _ He _ certainly had never told Hunk about asking Lance to wear his jersey, so the only way Hunk could know is if  _ Lance _ had brought it up. The thought of Lance gushing to his friends about the opportunity to wear Keith’s jersey made a warmth creep across his cheeks. He tried to fight the small smile that wanted to control his lips, even though he knew it didn’t matter. Hunk squeezed his arm gently.

 

Still, Keith glanced at him and said, “You don’t think it’s too serious? Like, we just started dating.”

 

“I’ve had to listen to him talk about you for  _ four years _ . You may have only become officially boyfriends recently, but you two have been gone on each other forever. It’s not too soon.” Hunk had a way of being incredibly straightforward in an incredibly kind manner and Keith really appreciated it.

 

He took a minute to allow himself to picture Lance in his quidditch jersey, which was something he had tried not to do in the past weeks. The decision on whether or not to give Lance the jersey had been weighing on Keith for awhile. It crossed his mind every morning as he walked to the quidditch pitch, and every time someone mentioned the quidditch match to him. But he had pushed it down, every time, opting instead to let Lance bring it up if he wanted. 

 

Now, however, hearing Hunk say that Lance had spoken about it, which meant that he, too, was thinking about it, Keith couldn’t help but picture it. He was a little more muscular that Lance, but Lance was a little bit taller. He imagined the jersey would fit Lance wonderfully, falling just the tiniest bit loose on his thin frame. The red and gold would be beautiful colors on his skin and Keith wanted, very badly, to see him in it. Red was  _ his _ color and seeing Lance in it would make it feel, even more, like Lance is  _ his _ .

 

Before Keith had the ability to respond to that, another Gryffindor, Shay, walked up to the two of them, smiling. Shay was the keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team and one of the few people in his house that Keith considered his friend. She was so kind, always treating him like he was a real person and not some legend. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, Shay,” Keith turned to look at her, but not before catching the expression on Hunk’s face. “What’s up?”

 

They talked for a minute, Shay explaining that she had something to take care of in the morning tomorrow and wouldn’t be down until right before the game started. Keith didn’t love the idea of her getting no time to warm up, but there was nothing he could do. She was incredibly skilled and he knew that she would perform at her best anyways so he smiled and told her to do whatever she needed to do. She thanked him and left, but not before pausing to send a particularly sweet smile Hunk’s way.

 

Hunk’s cheeks were dusted in pink when Keith turned back to him, and Keith couldn’t resist smiling. “You should ask her out.”

 

“W-what? That’s absurd, I’ve never even thought about--”

 

“Hunk.” The boys looked at each other. “I see the way you look at her, and I know that look. It’s how I look at Lance.”

 

“That’s pretty gay, man.” Hunk teased, smiling despite how obviously flustered he was.

 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, a snide smile curling his lips, “But it was also pretty gay when I fell asleep cuddling him last night.”

 

Hunk burst out laughing first, but Keith was quick to follow him. It felt good to be able to be open with someone and to joke with someone. The previous five years of his life had been kind of lonely at Hogwarts. Hunk hunched forward, bracing his hands on his knees as he laughed and it made happiness bubble up in Keith’s chest.

 

“Really though,” He said after Hunk calmed down a little, “I know Shay and she’s really great. And you clearly like her. So ask her out!”

 

Looking down, Hunk tried to hide the blush covering his cheeks. “I don’t know, the idea of being alone with her just makes me really nervous.”

 

“Okay so a double date then.” Keith suggested. “Lance and I will join you.”

 

“Really?” Hunk perked up immediately, “You guys would do that?”

 

“Are you kidding? Lance would eat that shit up,” Keith laughed, “You know he loves that kind of thing. And I’d also love to go. To see two of my friends get together? Hell yeah.”

 

Keith watched Hunk look wistfully at Shay across the expanse of the grounds, noting his gentle smile. There was something in the air--something that always came at the turn of the season, which was why he loved it as much as he did--that felt like possibility and opportunity. There was something magic filling the air around them that wasn’t due to the castle. It was soft and sweet and it made Keith feel like anything was possible. He couldn’t help but smile himself, thinking of how genuinely happy he was with his life.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

 

One thing Keith really loved about Lance was how seriously he took his studies. Not even Keith could successfully distract him from studying. Well, most of the time. There had been maybe two occasions when Keith had won his attention over the textbook. Since they had started dating, Keith felt like his own performance in class had gone up. He was never a bad student before, but he was never on Lance or Pidge’s level and now he was.

 

“The exam is in two weeks,” He said quietly, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

 

Lance barely glanced up from his book, “And we’re going to be very well prepared for it.”

 

“ _ Or _ ,” Keith sat up straighter, dropping his quill back into the pot of ink and letting his parchment roll back up, “We could spend some time together.” Lance’s hand stilled over his own parchment but he didn’t look up. “You know,” Keith prompted further, “Like boyfriends.”

 

At those words, Lance  _ did _ look up, his eyebrows rising. “What are you suggesting?”

 

“Nothing scandalous,” Keith replied, raising his hands between them. “Just catching up. I feel like I only see you for like ten minutes out of the week and I’d like to just spend some time with you.”

 

He watched the way Lance rolled his eyes, knowing he had won. Sure enough, a moment later Lance was flipping his book shut and carefully rolling up his parchment before placing it neatly into his rucksack. Keith tried to best to stifle a victorious smile as he, too, began to pack his things up. They worked quietly, cleaning off their table and exiting the library without disturbing anybody nearby.

 

“What is it that you want to do then?” Lance asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and meeting Keith’s gaze in the corridor.

 

Keith paused, thinking. “Well, I’ve already taken you to  _ my _ favorite place in the castle,” He said after a moment. “So why don’t you take me to  _ yours _ ?”

 

A beat passed. And then two. Keith started to worry, thinking of his conversation with Hunk earlier and his overwhelming fear that Lance isn’t as into this as he is. He starts to frown. 

 

“Okay,” Lance said finally, a smile breaking out on his face. “But you can’t tell anyone about it. I’ve never shared it with anyone else.”

 

Keith almost let out a sigh of relief. “Okay,” He agreed.

 

Lance began to walk down the corridor before pausing and turning back to Keith. Keith, who had started following him, slammed on the breaks and stopped abruptly, just short of smashing into Lance’s back. Before he could ask what was wrong, Lance reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He looked at their intertwined hands, nodded approvingly, and then continued on down the corridor, dragging a grinning Keith behind him.

 

They moved through the castle quickly, dodging people in the halls. It was getting close to the curfew when everyone needed to be in their common rooms but Keith certainly didn’t care. Judging by the urgency in his movements, Lance  _ did _ care but was willing to risk it. They snuck out the main entrance and onto the grounds, headed straight towards the lake. Keith was surprised, to say the least.

 

It wasn’t that he thought Lance wouldn’t like the lake--blue was both the color of water and the color he associated with Lance, after all--but he assumed Lance’s favorite place would be something else study related. As they moved around the lake, however, Keith started to understand. They walked all the way to the far side of the lake, where a weeping willow grew right near the edge of the water, it’s long branches trailing delicately across the surface of the lake.

 

This side of the lake was rarely ever visited by people because it was such a long walk around. The grass was incredibly green and the water was so still, Keith felt like he had stepped directly into a picture. The sounds of the castle and the students that were always bustling outside of it faded away as Lance parted the branches to the weeping willow and they stepped inside. Keith stopped dead, his breath taken away.

 

“It’s… amazing.” He breathed.

 

“Isn’t it?” Lance hummed, smiling.

 

It was like they had stepped into a separate world. The branches dipped into the water so far off the shore that he would have to swim out to them if he wanted to reach them. The grass underneath the tree was just as green as the grass outside. It was truly like a mini version of the outside world.

 

Lance moved with confidence to the base of the tree where he plopped down, leaning back against the trunk. Keith trailed behind him, sitting slowly and still taking in the view. It always amazed him how the most extraordinary things he ever came across were just the simple things. He attended a school for magic and nothing mystified and amazed him more than things like the world inside the branches of a weeping willow or the way Lance’s eyes seemed to sparkle in any light.

 

“I see why you love it here.” He said after a moment, holding Lance’s gaze.

 

Lance’s smile was soft. “I’ve only ever come here alone,” he murmured, reaching out and lacing their hands together again. “But I really like having you here with me.”

 

They lapsed into a silence then, both just staring out at the still water before them. The fall air was cool as the sun began to set, giving Keith the perfect reason to scoot closer to Lance. He didn’t fail to notice the small smile on Lance’s lips as he did so. 

 

“How did you find this place?” He asked quietly.

 

Lance glanced away from the water to look at him. Keith sucked in a breath. The tree branches were blocking a lot of the light from the setting sun, making it darker underneath. And yet, somehow, Lance’s eyes were as bright as ever as they peered back at him. “It’s honestly not a cool story. I really love weeping willows for this exact reason,” He gestured to the secluded area around them, smiling softly. “And I saw this one across the lake and just knew I had to come check it out.”

 

Keith could almost picture Lance stumbling upon this the first time. He could picture Lance’s eyes lighting up as he pushed the branches aside. It was so easy for him to imagine Lance over the last five years, sitting exactly where he was now, books and parchment scattered around him as he studied. It just made sense in Keith’s mind.

 

He thought back to how he had felt when he had brought Lance up to the astronomy tower-- _ his _ special place. He remembered how special it had felt to share it with someone he cared about. It was intimate and important and a big leap for him. But sitting here with Lance felt even more intimate. Instead of feeling like he had given something away, he felt like he had received a gift; the most important gift he could ever receive.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured, lowering his head onto Lance’s shoulder. Lance didn’t respond, but he leaned his head onto Keith’s and that was all Keith needed to be sure he understood.

 

Somehow he had spent six years at this castle and he felt like he didn’t have any moments that would stay with him forever. Sitting there with Lance, he knew without hesitation that this moment would stay with him for all time. He would never forget it.

 

The sudden urge to talk to Lance about the jersey seized him. If there were ever a perfect moment, it was this. But that thought made Keith afraid to bring the jersey up again. Despite Hunk’s comforting words earlier, he still wasn’t completely confident that Lance wanted the jersey. And he wasn’t about to ruin the first perfect moment he’d ever had at Hogwarts like that.

 

“Hey,” He broke the silence, then. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to say, but he figured he could just wing it.

 

“Hey,” Lance replied fondly.

 

The gentleness in Lance’s voice gave Keith pause. The way he responded with no expectation of anything further--as if all he had wanted was to just be together--sunk straight into Keith’s heart. He swallowed the question he had been considering about the jersey. He could always ask another time, it wasn’t like Lance  _ had _ to wear it the first game of the season.

 

Instead, he nuzzled a little closer to Lance and let his mind drift. He thought back to all the years they shouted silly insults at each other in the hallway. He thought back to the time he had hexed Lance, gluing his feet to the floor so he had to miss class. He thought about the time Lance had sent him a howler and the way the letter had yelled horribly embarrassing things for the entire Great Hall to hear. He wasn’t sure when their friendly rivalry had started, but he couldn’t remember a time when it hadn’t been there. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he didn’t think about Lance.

 

And suddenly, here he was, wrapped up in the boy who had always been an integral part of his life, even if he didn’t know it. Here he was, in Lance’s special place, head on his shoulder, feeling  _ whole _ for the first time in his life. All the years of sitting in the common room in front of the fireplace long after everyone else went to bed were suddenly worth it. All the years of staring at Lance across class, in the hall,  _ anywhere _ and  _ everywhere _ suddenly made sense. It was like things had clicked into place all at once and his life made sense  _ finally _ .

 

Keith wasn’t sure how much time had passed while he was lost in thought, but suddenly Lance was saying “We should head back to the castle,” and they were standing up and leaving the weeping willow behind.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

 

Keith had been looking forward to having breakfast with Lance and crew before the quidditch match, but he never got the chance. Professor Kolivan had called the entire team down to the pitch early for some sort of team bonding breakfast, complete with pep talk. It was cheesy, to say the least, and it meant that the team didn’t see anyone else until the game was just about to start and the stands were filling up.

 

He had tried not to be crestfallen at missing the opportunity to have breakfast with Lance. Plus, he had promised himself that he would talk to Lance in the morning about the jersey and now that opportunity had been taken away from him. 

 

“Ready for a good game, guys?” He asked and the team cheered around him. “Gryffindor on three!”

 

The team piled their hands in the middle of them, counting to three and throwing their hands up with a cheer of ‘Gryffindor!’ before bursting out of the locker room doors and onto the pitch. The stands were filled to the brim and the cheering was loud. Keith trailed his team out, scanning the blue section of the crowd for a familiar face. He found Pidge pretty easily in the front row, with Hunk next to her, but no Lance. He frowned.

 

“You okay?” Shay asked kindly, trying to follow his gaze.

 

“”Yeah, I just-” His words were quickly cut off.

 

“Keith!” A breathless voice called a moment before someone collided with his back, causing them both to stumble forward.

 

It took a moment for them to regain their balance. Once they did, Keith turned around to see Lance beaming up at him, wearing Keith’s spare jersey. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. “How-how’d you get that?”

 

“Allura let me in this morning.” Lance’s smile faltered as he looked up at Keith. “Is that okay? I know you never brought it back up by I thought it’d still be okay since-”

 

Without thinking, Keith leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips, silencing his rambling. He could feel the moment the smile came back to Lance and it made the kiss even sweeter. 

 

The kiss is shorter than Keith would like, but that’s true of every kiss they’ve shared so far. “You look great.”

 

Lance grinned turning around, “I do pull the name off well, don’t I?”

 

Keith was almost certain that his heart stopped when he saw ‘Kogane’ printed in large golden letters across Lance’s back. He wasn’t sure how to respond, or if he would even be able to get the words together so he swallowed thickly and nodded. He had been right about the way the jersey fit Lance. It was a little loose on Lance but it made him look muscular. The jersey was loosely tucked into the front of Lance’s jeans and Keith had to mentally tell himself to stop staring.

 

“Oh, what’s this?” James Griffin, one of Gryffindor’s beaters, walked up to the pair, his notorious smug smile on his face. “McClain is now you sub in quidditch, too?”

 

Heat immediately flooded Keith’s face at the innuendo. A quick glance at Lance showed his cheeks darkening in a blush, too. “Fuck off, Griffin.” Keith growled.

 

“Whatever you say, captain.” Griffin replied with a smirk, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked away.

 

“I hate that guy.” Lance muttered.

 

Mister Shirogane blew his whistle from the middle of the pitch. Keith and Lance looked back at each other, knowing what it meant. Lance pecked him on the lips before darting up the stairs to the nearest stands, throwing a ‘good luck!’ over his shoulder. Keith stood rooted in his spot, watching Lance run up the stairs in jeans--something Keith almost never saw him in--and a jersey that had Keith’s own name written across the back. His heart rate was elevated and he knew it wasn’t the usual game adrenaline.

 

Once Lance was swallowed up by the crowd, Keith ran onto the pitch, quickly throwing a leg over his broom and preparing to kick off. Mister Shirogane blew his whistle again and everyone took off. Everyone… except Keith, who was remembering Lance admitting to checking out his ass when he’s in his quidditch uniform.

 

“ _ Kogane! _ ”

 

Keith kicked off the ground suddenly, nearly throwing himself off balance. The quaffle was already in motion, being passed around from team member to team member. Keith tried to get his mind back on track, but he was still zoning out. Suddenly the quaffle rammed into his chest and he caught it on instinct, propelling his broom forward. A bludger whistled by his head, too close for comfort, and he came face to face with the Slytherin Keeper. 

 

Keith pitched the ball but it was easily blocked.

 

He groaned.

 

The game continued. 

 

Circling his broom around, Keith tried to scan the field of play for an update on what was going on. As the team captain, it was his job to know what everyone was up to at all times. Except, instead of getting the info he wanted on his team, his eye was caught by a spot of red in the sea of blue that was the Ravenclaw bleachers. The bludger whizzed past him again. The crowd gasped audibly and then cheered when he recovered himself.

 

“Kogane,” Griffin yelled, wielding the bludger’s bat for dramatic emphasis as he spoke, “If you don’t get your shit together, we’ll call  _ your sub _ in to play for you!”

 

Keith brushed off Griffin’s words, diving headfirst into the game. He knew Griffin was right, he couldn’t get distracted. But his mind kept wandering back to Lance. Luckily, his team was more competent and less distracted than he was. In was only a few more minutes before half the stadium erupted in cheers. Keith looked around, only to eventually spot Kinkade near the ground, golden snitch in his hand. He was easily the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in many years and Keith was very grateful that he was on their side.

 

He landed on the ground only to get immediately swept into a hug by his entire team. They huddled around him, cheering. He couldn’t help the grin that broke out across his face. Last year Gryffindor hadn’t gotten off to a good start, so winning the first game of the season really mattered to everyone.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

 

The cool shower Keith had taken after the game had helped. Not only did it feel good on his body which was tired after the match, but it had helped clear his head from the thoughts that had been plaguing him all game. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get the image of Lance darting up the bleacher stairs, Keith’s own last name splayed out across his back, out of his head. He also wasn’t sure he’d be able to get those sub comments out of his head, either. The two combined had turned him into a wreck during the game and he knew it. But they had come out victorious, despite him being of absolutely no help to his team, so he knew it was okay. 

 

He walked out of the bathroom and back towards his bed. The dorms were totally empty. He had been the last player to leave the field--he’d gotten caught up talking to Lance, Hunk and Pidge--so everyone else had already showered and headed to the celebratory party. It was because of this that he was surprised to see another figure in room, laying on a one of the beds. That surprised turned to something else as he approached and realized that it was Lance and that he was laying on Keith’s own bed.

 

“Hey,” Lance smiled up at him from his spot on the bed.

 

Keith, still a few feet away, came to a complete stop, his towel dropping from his hand onto the floor with a wet  _ plop _ . Whatever good that cold shower had done him was thrown away as he looked at Lance who was laying there in nothing other that Keith’s Jersey and a pair of thigh high red and gold striped socks. Keith gulped.

 

Lance was propped up on one elbow, his legs bent slightly so that Keith’s jersey covered his crotch, but just barely. From where he was standing, Keith could tell that the jersey was bunched up in the back, leaving Lance’s entire ass exposed. His eyes traveled the length of Lance, noting the way the jersey was slipping off one of his shoulders and admiring the strip of thigh he could see between the end of the jersey and the top of the socks. Every inappropriate thought he’d had during the game came rushing back with a vengeance.

 

“Hey,” He said before clearing his throat.

 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” Lance asked, his smile bordering on a smirk.

 

Keith’s eyes focused on his thighs again, a pressure building up inside of him. “Yeah,” He said, “I think I might.”

 

Lance propped himself up a little higher, the jersey slipping further off of his shoulder. Keith couldn’t stop himself from looking at the expanse of neck and shoulder that had been exposed, thinking of how much he’d like to be kissing that exact area. “Are you sure? I think I’d prefer it if you came over here.”

 

More than anything in the world, Keith wanted to go over there, but he wasn’t sure his legs would be able to carry him. He met Lance’s gaze head on, trying to collect himself. “Oh yeah?” He took a deep breath. “And what would we do if I  _ were _ over there?”

 

“Why don’t you come and find out?” Lance reached a hand out as if he were trying to grab Keith from the bed. The action forced him to roll partially onto his stomach and Keith was left staring very obviously at Lance’s now exposed ass. Lance let out a breathy laugh at Keith’s actions. “If you come over here, you can touch it.”

 

_ That _ was what Keith needed to hear to get moving. He closed the distance between them in three quick, albeit shaky steps, leaving his towel on the ground where he had been standing. As soon as he reached the bed, he was climbing on top of it, on top of  _ Lance _ , one hand immediately finding its way to Lance’s ass while the other propped him up slightly above Lance. He used his own hips to roll Lance flat onto his back and then pin him down, pressing Lance’s butt firmly into his hand. 

 

Lance was beaming up at him. “Took you long enough.”

 

Wasting no time, Keith lowered his lips to that exposed shoulder, kissing every inch of it he could and relishing the way Lance rolled his head away, giving him more room. He took it, kissing and nipping up Lance’s neck, to his jaw, and finally catching his lips in a fierce kiss. Lance responded in kind, his hands slipping under Keith’s shirt and running up his back, pulling their chests flush together. 

 

Keith’s sweatpants had never been his favorite pair because they were too thin to be warm. But now, as he was pressed to Lance, he couldn’t be more thrilled by how thin they were. He could feel every curve--every  _ bulge _ \--of Lance underneath him, unraveling at his touch. His hand on Lance’s ass squeezed, causing Lance to buck his hips up into Keith’s. For a moment, behind his eyes, he saw nothing but stars.

 

Lance slipped one of his hands out of Keith’s shirt only to fist it into the wet hair curling at the base of his neck and give it a tug. Keith couldn’t suppress the groan that slipped out. 

 

They separated for a moment, Keith resting his forehead against Lance’s, their eyes locked. He took a shaky breath, “Are we--?”

 

They had fooled around plenty since they had gotten together, but they’d never gone all the way. They both knew that it was coming, eventually, but they had never actually discussed it. 

 

Lance responded with a laugh, “Do you think I’d show up here like this if we  _ weren’t _ going to?”

 

“You’re sure?” Keith propped himself back up on one hand so he could get a clear look at Lance’s face.

 

“Babe,” Lance took his hand out of Keith’s hair and trailed it gently across his cheek and down his neck before resting it on his shoulder. “How much more obvious can I be? I’m not even wearing underwear. Trust me, I’m sure.”

 

That was all Keith needed to hear. He leaned back down to catch Lance’s lips in another kiss, seamlessly slipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Lance’s hand on his shoulder turned into a firm grip and he could feel his fingers digging in sharply, the sensation exhilarating more than anything else. Keith responded by dropping back down on top of him and using his now free hand to cradle the back of Lance’s neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. 

 

Keith could feel Lance’s smile against his lips a moment before Lance began moving his hips, grinding them up into Keith. The sensation was so overwhelming he had to pull away from the kiss. “ _ Fuck _ , babe.”

 

Lance was pressing kisses to the side of Keith’s jaw, his motions never ceasing. “I think,” he murmured between kisses, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

 

Before anything else could be said, Lance’s hands gripped the hem of Keith’s shirt and tugged, slipping the shirt up and over his head. The contrast of the cool dormitory air on his back and the warmth of Lance’s thinly covered body against his chest make Keith suck in a breath. Lance deposited the shirt carelessly on the floor, hands immediately going for the waistband of Keith’s sweats.

 

Keith pulled away quickly, stilling Lance’s hands. Lance looked up at him, concerned, until he saw Keith produce his wand out of the pocket of his pants. He gave it a quick flick and the curtains shut around them, hiding them from the rest of the room.

 

“Oh,” Lance feigned a frown. “That really  _ was _ your wand in your pants? And here I thought you were happy to see me.”

 

“Oh, I’m very happy to see you,” Keith replied before giving his wand a flourish and casting Protego Totalum. 

 

“A silencing charm?” Lance asked, his grin wide. 

 

Keith set his wand gently on the ground, turning back to Lance. “What? I have no idea how loud you plan on being.”

 

A blush immediately flooded Lance’s cheeks, the red matching the color of the jersey he had on. Keith still relished in the way he could make Lance blush, it was one of his favorite sights. He loved knowing that he could fluster Lance because Lance still flustered him all the time. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the casual brush of fingertips as they passed in the hallway, or the way Lance would look him up and down with appreciation whenever he saw Keith in his quidditch uniform. 

 

“So where’s the lube?” Keith felt his own cheeks flush at Lance’s words. He gestured silently towards where the nightstand was on the other side of the curtain.

 

Lance began to turn, reaching his hand through the curtain. Keith was forced to lean away to allow Lance to move the way he needed to. Lance’s shoulders raised off the bed as he turned, revealing his back. Keith was struck again by the sight of his last name written across Lance’s shoulders. On impulse, Keith popped up onto his knees, hands gripping Lance’s hips and flipping him flat on his stomach. Lance made a quiet  _ oof _ as he landed on his belly but didn’t protest.

 

He looked over his shoulder at Keith and the sight nearly made Keith lose his mind. Lance was spread out underneath him, red and gold socks stopping at his mid thigh, ass exposed, Keith’s own name written across his back and a blush tinting his cheeks as he looked at Keith with half lidded eyes and a flirty smile gracing his lips. Keith took a moment to commit Lance to memory exactly as he was, knowing he would want to relive this moment a million more times.

 

Keith reached out tentatively, tracing the letters of his last name across Lance’s shoulders. Lance met his gaze directly, “You like me with your name that much?” Keith nodded. “Lance Kogane… it  _ does _ have a ring to it.”

 

“You can’t just say shit like that!” Keith cried, pressing his forehead in between Lance’s shoulder blades.

 

“Why not? You say that kind of stuff  _ all the time _ .” Lance readjusted slightly, his bare ass brushing slightly across Keith’s crotch.

 

“Yeah,” Keith groaned into the jersey. “I’m allowed to fluster you. You’re not allowed to do it to me, though.”

 

“That’s a double standard if I ever heard one,” Lance laughed. He shifted underneath Keith again. And again.

 

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Keith accused, pulling his head away.

 

“Of course I am,” Lance lifted his hips off the bed completely, pressing his butt firmly into Keith’s crotch. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Keith moved immediately, pressing his hips down into Lance and pinning him firmly to the bed. He supported himself on one hand, using the other to move the jersey away so he could kiss along Lance’s shoulders. Once the jersey was properly moved, he took that hand and slid it up underneath the jersey, exposing Lance’s lower back in the process. He backed off slightly as Lance bucked his ass back up into him, leaving enough space for him to reach around and grab Lance’s now exposed cock. 

 

The sharp inhale Lance gave was all the encouragement he needed. He tightened his grip, moving his hand as much as he could in the limited space. Lance moved his own hips in response. It not only helped Keith pleasure Lance, but it made him so hard he could barely take it. 

 

“Lance,” He lifted his head and whispered directly into Lance’s ear, “Why are you  _ so fucking hot? _ I can’t take it.”

 

Lance turned his head to the side, capturing Keith’s lips in a kiss over his shoulder, his hips still moving. Keith pressed into the kiss, nipping gently at Lance’s lower lip. A moment passed and Lance pulled away, just barely, so he could breathe. His breaths were ragged against Keith’s lips and it somehow drove Keith even further over the edge, even though he didn’t think that was possible.

 

“Fuck, okay, okay,” Lance said quietly, his movements stopping. “If we keep going, I’ll-”

 

“So?” Keith said, still moving his hands.

 

“So,” Lance adjusted slightly under him, pulling away from Keith’s hand, “I want us to finish together. Now, here.” He reached a hand over his shoulder, the bottle of lube in it. “Make me yours.”

 

There was no denying that butterflies had been filling Keith’s stomach this entire time, thrilling him but also making him somewhat nervous. This was  _ Lance _ , the boy he’d been crushing in for  _ four years _ . This needed to be perfect. And yet, as he took the bottle from Lance, those words echoing in his head, all the nerves disappeared. Because this was Lance, the boy he was so in love with he couldn’t function and he wanted to share everything with him.

 

“You’re already mine,” He murmured, opening the bottle and pouring some lube onto his hand. “You’re always going to be mine.”

 

The tender smile that flitted across Lance’s lips made Keith’s heart swell as he slipped his fingers in. He moved slowly, carefully, watching Lance’s face closely as he did so to make sure that he was okay. Lance’s hands gripped fistfulls of sheet as he bowed his head, letting out sounds that should honestly be illegal. Keith’s other hand gripped Lance’s hip, holding the other boy still as he moved. 

 

Finally, Lance let out a soft “ _ Babe _ ,” which was all Keith needed to hear to know he was ready. He slowly removed his fingers, backing away slightly so he could remove his pants. Lance’s hand stopped him, “Let me.”

 

Keith moved his hands away, adjusting so Lance was able to flip over onto his back. He sat halfway up, his fingers hooking under the waistband of Keith’s sweats and boxers at once and yanking them down. Keith propped himself up on his hands so he could shuffle the clothing off of his legs, leaving him fully exposed. 

 

“ _ Merlin’s beard _ ,” Lance breathed out, running a hand down his chest. Down, down, down until he was gripping Keith’s cock, giving it a few gentle tugs. “You are just…  _ wow _ .”

 

Gently, Keith reached out and placed a hand on each of Lance’s socked thighs, spreading them so he had room to kneel in the middle, trying not to lose himself at the sight alone. Lance obliged, moving his legs further apart and leaning back on his elbows. Keith paused, committing  _ another _ moment to memory. He wasn’t sure which was hotter: what he had seen earlier or Lance, now, head falling back, lips slightly parted, and legs spread. He was exposed in only the sensual areas, the rest of him covered in Keith’s jersey or those socks that were so unbelievably hot. Looking at Lance like this, clad in red and gold, Keith had never been happier to be a Gryffindor. 

 

Words failed Keith so he leaned forward instead, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance sat up straighter, pressing into the kiss. Keith could feel his hands moving around between them but he wasn’t sure exactly what Lance was doing until he felt his hand back on his dick, spreading lube up and down the entire thing. He gasped, pulling away from Lance and looking down. Lance pressed a few kisses to the crook of his neck as he worked. Keith closed his eyes at the sensation.

 

“Ready?” Lance murmured. Keith wasn’t sure if he head the word or just felt Lance’s lips moving against his neck.

 

“Shouldn’t  _ I _ be asking  _ you _ that?” He replied.

 

Lance’s hand left his dick then and he leaned back, his gaze confident as it met Keith’s. “I’m ready.”

 

Keith reached a hand up and placed it tenderly against Lance’s cheek. He lined himself up at Lance’s entrance, holding his gaze the entire time. Carefully he pressed into Lance, noting the way Lance took a long inhale at the feeling. He didn’t break their gaze, however, and showed no signs if being in pain. Instead, he began rocking his own hips, creating a rhythm that was easy for Keith to fall into.

 

As they really got going, Lance fell backwards onto the bed, one hand fisting in the sheets again, the other became a fist that he pressed over his mouth. Keith pulled it away, pinning it to the bed next to him. “You can be as loud as you want. Silencing charm, remember?”

 

Lance briefly opened his eyes to meet Keith’s gaze before they fell shut again. He watched in awe as Lance unraveled below him, trusting him enough to let all of his emotions show. Lance reached up and dug his nails into Keith’s back, pulling him down for a kiss. Keith stabilized one hand on Lance’s hip, using that for extra leverage, pulling Lance down as he thrust up. The sounds Lance had made before were nothing compared to the sounds he was making now. Each moan that slipped out pushed Keith closer to the edge.

 

Knowing he was close, Keith removed his hand from Lance’s hip and hastily grabbed his cock in between them. He stroked Lance in time with his own thrusts as best as he could. His head was a little foggy from the pleasure and he knew he was letting out his own cries and moans at the overwhelming feelings.

 

“Do you want me to-?” Keith started to ask. Lance responded by lifting those socked legs and wrapping them tightly around Keith’s waist, holding them firmly together. 

 

That was all Keith could take. He tumbled over the edge, then, his brain going completely foggy as he finished inside of Lance. He only had to stroke Lance a few more times before he cried out, releasing onto their stomachs. It was honestly the best feeling of Keith’s life, watching Lance’s face contort in sheer pleasure as he gripped Keith’s shoulders tightly, clearly unable to contain himself. He hovered over Lance, panting, a smile on his face as he watched Lance blink his eyes open blearily.

 

“That was…” Lance paused, trying to focus his eyes on Keith. “I mean, just-- yeah.”

 

“I know,” Keith replied after a moment. “ _ I know _ .”

 

Lance lowered his legs, giving Keith back the ability to move. Carefully he pulled back, slipping out of Lance and watching his face carefully. Lance moved once he was out, scooting up a little higher in the bed and propping an arm under his pillow. Keith reached over the side of the bed and retrieved his wand, casting a quick spell to clean them up.

 

After they were fixed up, he tossed his wand and the bottle of lube back onto the ground and scooted up to the top of the bed too so he could easily cradle Lance in his arms. Lance obliged with no hesitation, settling his head onto Keith’s chest and drawing light circles on his still exposed skin with his fingers.

 

“I don’t know if you can wear that jersey to my next game,” Keith said after a moment. 

 

Lance looked up at him, his smile clearly bemused. “No? Why not?”

 

“I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from jumping you.” He ran a hand down Lance’s back, feeling the material of the jersey he knew so well, still in disbelief. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see a quidditch jersey and not think of this.”

 

“Good,” Lance leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Now i have a really easy way to drive you absolutely  _ wild _ .” He laughed.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

 

The entirety of the Gryffindor house had taken over the Transfigurations classroom in order to celebrate their win. Professor Kolivan was more than happy to share it for the night as long as they put it back in order before classes on monday. The desks were pushed to the edges of the room, bodies filling the middle. Friends from different houses were also in attendance.

 

“About time you made it!” Hunk called as Keith and Lance entered the room, hand in hand.

 

Keith ducked his head, trying to hide the smile that was covering his face, leaving Lance to respond. “Yeah, sorry, we were… tied up.”

 

“I hope you don’t mean that literally,” Hunk joked, eyebrows rising when he noticed the blush creeping across both of their cheeks. “Oh you  _ do _ mean that literally.”

 

“No! Not… not  _ literally  _ literally,” Keith hurried to correct, but it didn’t matter because Hunk was already laughing. “Oh look, there’s Shay!”

 

Hunk’s laughter stopped immediately and Keith smiled broadly. Lance glanced between the two of them, “What am I missing?”

 

“Oh, we’re going on a double date with Hunk and Shay.” Keith replied smoothly. Now Hunk was the one turning red.

 

“What, no way!” Lance cried happily, looking at Hunk. “You finally asked her out? You’ve been crushing on her  _ forever _ .”

 

“I knew it!” Keith cried triumphantly. 

 

“Are we talking about Hunk’s crush on Shay?” Pidge slid her way into the group, smiling widely.

 

“I really hate you guys.” Hunk cried, but it was far from genuine. He was blushing a shade of red so deep that he nearly matched Keith’s robes, but he was laughing, too, leaning into the group. 

 

Keith looked around the room. He had been to parties like this a lot of times in his years at Hogwarts, but it’d never been like this. He’d never been surrounded by people he cared about so deeply. He smiled to himself, throwing an arm around Hunk. “Aw c’mon, you love us. And you love Shay, so go ahead and ask her out!”

 

“Do it!” Pidge cried, nudging Hunk closer to her.

 

“Do it! Do it!” Lance cheered from Keith’s side.

 

Hunk took a deep breath and crossed the room. As Keith watched him talk to say--watched the smiles break out across both of their faces--he slipped an arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer. Everything had changed since he had gotten Lance in his life and he was so thankful.

  
  
  
  



End file.
